Bork
Category:Gods Known as the Great Turtle, Bork is a demigod created by Syren, who roamed the seas of Kharlia before being struck comatose during the first Cataclysm. He is patron god to all Suirikuns and hosts the nation atop his huge shell. Core Statistics Name: Bork Lesser Deity Symbol: A turtle with a palm tree on it's back, with a rising sun in the background. Alignment: Neutral Good. Patron Creatures: Turtles, kappa, cooks and fishermen. Domains: Water, Defense, Food. Cleric Alignments: CG, LG, N. Favored Weapon: A sai. Relatives: Son of Syren. = Relationships = Bork has always been a simple-minded god, not until later in his life did he communicate with his people, though he had always a good relationship with his mother. When he entered his deep sleep, Bork began to dream and did not have the cognizance to speak to anyone other than those in his dreams. Followers Bork is overwhelmingly worshiped among the people of Suiriku, while other places in the world of Kharlia give him little tribute. = Functions = Being a demigod, Bork had no real function in the divine spectrum. He was as many of his siblings created by Syren, wandering the world in it's abundance and generally enjoying themselves. It was not until the Suirikuns began to give tribute to Bork did he become their patron god, and took charge of a subset of Syren's deific portfolio. = Residence = Before his deep slumber, Bork was a mobile creature that floated among the eastern seas of Kharlia. He has since become unable to control his direction and the island-continent moves at a slow pace throughout the ocean each year. Bork's spirit resides entirely within his mind, where a dreamscape of his own creation exists. = History = When Syren was a young goddess, during the Time of Sin, she created many creatures to populate the lands of Kharlia. Bork was one of her larger children, a placid and simple creature that amused his mother to no end. Bork roamed the many seas for ages, as the Suirikun legends say, not caring to meddle in the affairs of other spirits or mortals in the world. Bork loved to rest and eat, he being very narrow-minded when compared to other deities. One day, Bork beached up against a continent and decided to rest. While enjoying his rest, nomad tribes of people wandered on to the back of his great shell and eventually set up small civilizations there. Karzoug, avatar of greed, decided to build his great capital city of Xin-Shalast there as well. Bork awoke later and began to swim out once more, thus creating the nation of Suiriku; the borders themselves none other than the land mass on his very back. Bork continued to roam for ages, until the first cataclysm, when the gods agreed to wipe the world clean of it's evil and start anew, as Dearuhk had claimed far too many souls. Many wonder why Syren did not intervene to protect her children, but others note that it was most likely not her choice. By this time, Bork had come to love the people that resided on his massive shell, interacting with them often and granting them his simple wisdom. When he felt the destructive energies wash over the world, he knew none of them would be spared. Mustering all of the spiritual might that his followers had afforded him throughout the years, Bork formed a magical shield around his body to repel the onslaught. He had succeeded in defending his people from their impending doom, but was rendered comatose from the incident; shell cracked and spirit broken, the great turtle fell into a deep state of decline. Bork is still worshiped in Suiriku to this day, though many priests that used to share a direct link to the deity are very concerned about his well being.